Not Your Average Song Fic
by ab32317
Summary: Boy meets girl.  You know the story.  AU.  Rating for language and sexytimes.  Every chapter based off a different song.
1. I've Just Seen A Face

Disclaimer: Things I Own - A bag of Swedish Fish, pink legal pads, and a Sharpie pen. Things I Don't Own - Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and Law and Order: SVU.

A/N: The idea behind this fic is that every chapter is based off a song, but it's not a traditional song fic. You'll see. This is my first SVU fanfic, so bear with me. Also, this is just a short intro chapter. Hopefully the next few chapters will be longer and also better.

Chapter 1 – I've Just Seen a Face

Elliot sighed when he heard his captain's voice behind him: "Stabler. My office." He had no idea what he had done wrong this time. Sure, he snapped at Munch, but after working a few cases with that guy, he wasn't sure how anyone partnered permanently with that nutjob. Elliot slowly stood and made his way to Cragen's office. When he got there, though, he quickly changed his demeanor from passive to alert. They weren't alone.

"Detective Stabler," Cragen said from behind his desk, "this is Olivia Benson. She's a rookie, and your new partner. Maybe now you can stop whining about everyone in this unit."

He looked at the beautiful creature standing next to him. She definitely looked like an Olivia, he decided. She fit the name. Her olive skin complemented her deep, brown eyes and wavy brown locks. She was tall, and by the way she held herself, Elliot knew she didn't take no crap from nobody. After an awkward amount of silence, his brain kicked back into gear.

"Sorry," he said, holding out his hand. She accepted it and shook his hand. "You can call me Elliot."

"I've heard about you," she mused with a small smile. "You've got a rep for having quite the temper."

"Think you can handle it?" he shot back, slightly flirtatiously. He shook his head subtley. _What am I doing?_

Olivia scoffed. "I won't have a problem." This girl was setting off every synapse in Elliot's brain. She was a stunner, plus she wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. _Husband and father, husband and father,_ he kept repeating to himself mentally. He couldn't think about her like that – she was his partner. Just his partner.

Cragen cleared his throat, getting the detention of the detectives. "Elliot, show Benson how this unit works while you have a chance. I'm sure you'll get a call soon."

Elliot opened the door to the bullpen. "After you," he offered, trying to be a gentleman. Olivia smiled and walked out of the office, but before Elliot could follow, Cragen stopped him.

"Stabler."

"Yeah, Cap?" Elliot said.

"You know how it goes. Treat her right, but don't baby her. She may be a rookie, but I know she's got what it takes to make it in this unit. Let her do some of the work, alright?"

"Sure, Cap," Elliot agreed as he swung the Captain's door shut. Olivia was getting herself settled at her desk across from Elliot's. She looked at home and not at all nervous to be in a new unit. Most rookies avoid Sex Crimes at all costs, but Olivia was different. Elliot was going to enjoy her.

* * *

Elliot quietly closed the door to his house and gently set his keys down on the entryway table. He didn't want to wake Kathy; he knew she would give him grief about missing dinner again. The phones were mostly quiet today, but they caught a case fifteen minutes before Elliot was going to leave. He had to go to the crime scene with Olivia and show her the ropes – though Olivia had made it apparent that she was no doe-eyed rookie. She knew what was up, and she even showed Elliot up a few times, catching things about the crime scene that he didn't even notice. Olivia was nothing short of impressive, that was certain. The other girls were never quite like this. She was just the partner for him.

Elliot flinched as the living room light clicked on behind him. "You're late."

"I know," Elliot said, slowly turning to face his wife. "I'm sorry. We caught a case, and I couldn't skip out because my new partner-"

"You got another new partner?" Kathy scoffed. "Jesus, how long is this one going to last?"

He smiled. "I think she'll keep up pretty well, actually."

Kathy chuckled darkly. "Well, I hope _she_ can keep up all by herself from now on. I'm tired of you sneaking in at midnight."

"I know, Kath," Elliot sighed. "Come on. Let's just go to bed. There's no point in arguing about this. Again." He led her up the stairs, flicking off the light as he passed it, trying to get rid of the guilt floating through his head. He knew he'd dream of her tonight.

A/N: Please review with pointers and/or praise...your feedback will help me decide where and if I should go on with the story. Thank you!


	2. Collide

Disclaimer: Things I Own - three collectible Barbies, a zebra-striped purse, and a pink piggy bank. Things I Don't Own - Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, and Law and Order: SVU.

A/N: This chapter is slightly longer and slightly better. Hey, what's the difference between a hit and a visitor? It doesn't really matter, because I still only got one review from the whole lot of you. But it told me to keep going! So here it is. Chapter two. The song is "Collide" by Howie Day.

Chapter 2 – Collide

Elliot climbed the stairs to the cribs slowly, not wanting to alert Olivia to his presence right away. He found her sitting on a cot, facing the far wall, staring straight ahead. The early morning sunlight from the window hit her face, making her eyes shine. He watched her shoulders rise and fall slowly for a few moments before he cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Coffee?" he offered, holding out one of the paper cups in his hands. She nodded, and he walked over to sit next to her on the cot. She took the cup from him, but she didn't drink. She just looked at the swirling brown liquid, as if examining it, while her finger traced the rim of the cup.

Elliot examined her. She was a mess. Neither of them had slept in two days. They were hunting a kidnapper who kept calling the unit to taunt them. They had finally found the child a few hours before. The boy was alive and unharmed, but Olivia was shaken.

"It's okay, you know," Elliot offered, straight ahead, almost as if he was addressing the wall. Olivia said nothing; she just looked up at him. He met her gaze. "Everyone loses it their first kid case."

"I didn't lose it," Olivia said quickly, barely allowing Elliot to get the words out.

"Yeah, you did, and it's okay," he said quickly, before she could interrupt him again.

"If I can't handle one measly kidnapping-"

"Olivia," he interrupted, his voice powerful but gentle at the same time. "It wasn't a 'measly' kidnapping. You handled it great. I'd be concerned if you didn't react like this."

She chuckled darkly. "How have you done it for so long?"

"I scream at the perps," he said, amused. Olivia considered this, until Elliot laughed quietly. "I'm joking. I don't know how I've done it. I just know why I do it. I do it for the victims. They need someone to help them, to fight for them." He looked at Olivia, who was examining her coffee again. "Even the best fall down sometimes, Olivia," he said seriously. She nodded slightly in acceptance. "But that's why we have partners. To pick us back up when we fall, and to buy us coffee," he cracked. Her lips turned up into a small smile. "There it is," he said softly. He loved her when she smiled. She was beautiful no matter what, but she melted him with her smile.

"Come on," Elliot said, standing up. "Let's go. I'll drive you home."

Olivia began to protest. "I live-"

"Uptown," Elliot finished for her.

"And you li-"

"In Queens."

She looked at him. "Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yes. And it doesn't matter. You shouldn't take the subway home after a case like this. I'll drive you."

She finally relented, and Elliot followed her down the stairs so she could get her coat from her locker. "You really don't have to do this," Olivia said one last time before they left the precinct.

"I want to," Elliot assured her with a smile. "Listen, I think we can be more than just partners. I like you, Olivia. We can be friends."

"Friends?" she said skeptically.

"You've heard of them?" he quipped. She slapped him across the arm playfully as they walked to Elliot's car.

* * *

Olivia flicked the lights on and off, twice, like Elliot asked her to when she got upstairs to her apartment. She took off her coat and sighed, examining her living room. It was quiet. Much quieter than the precinct, that was for sure. She slid her shoes off, not bothering to move them out of her doorway. She'd take care of them later.

She went to her refrigerator, grabbing some leftover chicken fried rice and a fork, before settling on her couch and turning on the television. A police drama was playing, and she chuckled. _Story of my life._

She woke, six hours later, to the chirping of her cell phone. Her back was stiff from sleeping on the couch for so long, and the television was playing an infomercial for some ab cruncher or butt blaster or something. She located her cell phone and answered it with a groggy "Benson."

"Good morning, sunshine," Elliot chuckled from the other end of the line. "Sorry to interrupt your nap, but we caught a case, and Cragen wants you on the scene with me."

"Oh, okay," Olivia said, standing slowly and taking a few steps before tripping over her empty Chinese container. "What time is it?"

"Almost one," Elliot responded. Olivia slipped on the shoes that were still sitting by the door. "Listen, the scene's on Forty-Fifth. Can you get here okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Olivia assured him. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"What have we got?" Olivia asked Elliot, who jumped from surprise.

"Didn't expect you to be there," Elliot excused himself. "Twenty-five year old woman; her name's Tiffany Abel. Found her ID in her back pocket."

Olivia looked down at the body, which the medical examiner was musing over. "Fluids?" she asked.

"Not that I see now," M.E. Warner said, "but I'll know more when I get her on my table."

"Alright," Elliot said. "If you find anything else-"

"You'll be the first to know, Stabler," Warner assured him.

"What about the rest of the scene?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"A few fingerprints, but out here, who knows who they belong to. We haven't found a murder weapon – she was strangled."

"With what?"

"Probably his forearm."

"Or something with the same shape," Olivia added.

"Right. There was a box of condoms in her purse. Could've been a date gone wrong."

"Either that, or the girl's always prepared."

"Wow," Melinda mused. "Are you sure you two just met?"

Both Olivia and Elliot looked over at the medical examiner. "What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Well, you're just very...in-sync with each other, is all," Melinda clarified.

"Nah," Olivia said. "He made quite the first impression; I wasn't sure we'd click at all. But we just...collide, I guess," she said with a small smile. Elliot met her gaze, and matched her expression. They had collided, alright. In the best way possible.

A/N: Yeeees? Please review, or how will I know what you want from me? :) By the way, the last chapter's song was "I've Just Seen a Face" by the Beatles, if some of you didn't catch that.


	3. Out Of My League

Disclaimer: Things I Own - Grease 2 on DVD, a Dodgers jersey, and a crayon sharpener. Things I Don't Own - Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, and Law and Order: SVU.

A/N: I'm on a writing streak - three chapters in three days. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that up, so enjoy it while you can! The song is "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. (Yes, I'm aware there's another SVU fic on this site using that song. I didn't steal it. Promise.)

Chapter 3 – Out Of My League

"Elliot," Olivia called from the other room of the apartment currently being searched. Elliot's head snapped up and followed her voice, still holding the stack of mail he had been going through. He was smiling slightly. He didn't know why. Actually, that's a lie – he knew exactly why. Olivia had called his name with that beautiful voice of hers. It sounded like singing. He hated to admit it, but Elliot was totally crushing on his new partner.

"Whatcha got?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A disk marked 'Carolyn'," Olivia answered, holding up the aforementioned computer disk with a gloved hand. "That's gotta be our Carolyn."

"Atta girl, Benson," Elliot praised. "Just put it-"

"In an evidence bag and label it," Olivia droned. "It's my first search, Elliot, but I know how to do my job, okay?"

* * *

Elliot smiled again. "Okay," he said before walking back to the main living space of the apartment. He discovered something new about Olivia to admire everyday. It was her hair and her eyes today. Brown was not usually a very expressive eye color, but Olivia's eyes gave depth a whole new meaning. And the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was working was so cute. He'd given up trying to stop thinking about her. It was useless. And just because he was married didn't mean he couldn't look, right? He just had to remember not to touch – for so many reasons.

Elliot pulled his tie off and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. All through dinner, his mind drifted from his children's conversation to thoughts of Olivia – how she rolled her eyes when he offered advice on a case, how she was determined to make a name for herself without Elliot's help, and how endearing that all was. The feeling made him shiver...in a good way.

He felt the bed shift behind him and then Kathy was behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "You've been distracted all night," she complained.

"I know," he said, trying to shake the image of _Olivia_ rubbing his shoulders out of his head. "I'm sorry. It's...a work thing."

"You promised you'd start leaving work problems at work," Kathy whined. _Olivia wouldn't mind my thinking for five seconds_, Elliot thought. Then he felt bad about it – Kathy was just trying to keep the marriage going. He understood, and he wanted to be enthusiastic. But the image of Olivia was taking over his entire brain.

"I'm sorry, Kath," he reiterated. "Really. I'll...try harder."

Kathy dropped her hands. "I don't want you to try, Elliot. I'm tired of you _trying_," she says, frustrated. "I just want to be alone with my husband. Not with my husband and his job."

"What do you want from me, Kathy?"

"I want you," she said softly. "What's the problem? Is it one of the cases? Is it that new partner you told me about?" Elliot flinched at the word 'partner'. He didn't want his wife to know what was really on his mind. But Kathy noticed. "What, do you not like her?"

"No, she's great," Elliot said, not able to contain the small upward quirk of his lips. "She's the best partner I've ever had."

Kathy walked around the bed so she could face Elliot. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I think it's the beginning of something great."

Kathy face hardened. "How great?"

"Kathy, come on, that's not what I..."

"Do you like her?"

"Of course I like her, she's a great cop."

"You know that's not what I meant, Elliot."

There was a long pause, and Kathy and Elliot just stared into each other's eyes. Kathy was the one to break the silence when she stood and walked to her side of the bed. "Walk it off, soldier. Go clear your head or something, and come talk to me when you're done with whatever you're thinking about now."

Elliot stood and twisted his torso to look at his wife. She was laying on her side, facing away from him, with her eyes closed. He could tell the gears in her head were churning fast. He sighed and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack next to their bedroom door. He knew the right thing to do – climb into bed with her, reassure her that there was nothing between him and Olivia. But he couldn't.

It was frightening to be swimming in this strange sea of marriage trouble. His marriage to Kathy had been a stressful one, sure, but he always considered it a happy one. In the last week or so, though, the tension had increased. Not fighting, necessarily, but there was a new atmosphere between Kathy and him. For some reason, though, he didn't care as much as he should. And that's what led him to make the wrong decision.

He walked out of his bedroom, out of his house, and climbed into his car to head up to 89th Street.

* * *

He knocked on the door of 4D before he could lose his nerve. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? Oh, right, because it's a Friday night and he didn't call before driving all the way uptown to visit his very hot, very feisty, very datable partner. _She probably isn't even home,_ Elliot thought. _Maybe I should just-_

His thoughts were interrupted when Olivia swung the door open. "Elliot?"

"You're home," he said, happily surprised.

"Uh...yeah," Olivia answered, confused. She was wearing baggy, dingy black sweats and a maroon racerback tank, but her makeup was done up slightly more than usual. Her right hand was in her pocket while her left supported her weight on the door frame.

She'd never looked hotter.

Elliot cleared his throat. "Uh, your makeup," he said less-than-smoothly. "Did you have plans?"

She chuckled as she let Elliot into the apartment and closed the door behind them. "I did. The guy was a creep, though. I never left. Just slammed the door in his face and ordered Chinese food."

Elliot couldn't help but wonder what she was dressed in for the date. _Dude, you are not fifteen years old. Control your thoughts. _"Nice," he said.

"Sit down," Olivia offered, pointing to the couch. He did. "No loss. It was a blind date. I never should have agreed to it." She sat down next to him, picking up a takeout container and chopsticks from the coffee table. "So why are you here?"

"Oh," Elliot started, realizing he never explained himself. "Kathy and I kind of got into a disagreement."

"Kathy's your wife?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you guys had problems." Olivia licked a stubborn piece of rice from the chopsticks.

"We don't. I mean, not really. Lately she's been on my case about work."

"Haven't you been in Special Victims for a few years now?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Usually, it's not a big deal. At least I didn't think it was. She's just getting frustrated with the late nights and...well, she's not too happy that you're my partner," Elliot admitted.

"Do I know her?" Olivia questioned, confused.

"No, no," Elliot clarified. "You don't. You're just female, and I said I liked having you as a partner. Kathy's known for her jealous streak."

"So let me get this straight," Olivia said, setting her takeout container down again. "You had a disagreement with your wife. About me. And instead of smoothing it over, you walked out. No, you _drove_ out. To Manhattan. To my apartment."

Elliot sucked air through his teeth. "It wasn't the smartest idea, was it?"

"No. It was very stupid."

Elliot looked at Olivia. Her eyes were shining with concern. The way she cared for him after such a short time made Elliot even more enamored by her. He was way out of his league with this one. They were friends. Very compatible friends, sure, but she didn't have romantic feelings for him. And he shouldn't have any for her, he reminded himself – he loved Kathy.

"I should go. Thanks, Olivia," Elliot said, standing up.

"I'm here," Olivia reassured him while walking him to the door, "anytime you need me. You know where to find me."

"I'll hold you to that," Elliot said with a smile.

"I'm counting on it," Olivia shot back.

A/N: PLEASE review! Honestly, it boosts my spirits when I get a review alert. It makes me want to keep writing, and fast!


	4. What Kind Of Girl Is She?

Disclaimer: Things I Own - A pink camera, the complete Sherlock Holmes collection, and a Barbie comforter. Things I Don't Own - Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and Law and Order: SVU.

A/N: Haven't updated in a few days. This one's short, sorry. The song is "What Kind Of Girl Is She?" from the musical [title of show]. Yes, that's the name of the show.

* * *

Chapter 4 – What Kind Of Girl Is She?

"She'd been an ADA for two years," Olivia said, handing Cragen a file while the head detectives on the case surrounded the board in the middle of the room. "A hundred-percenter. Took every case thrown at her. Didn't care if it lowered her win-lose average."

"You knew her?" Cragen asked.

"We were acquaintances. I wish we'd been friends. She kept her head down and tried to put the bad guys in jail."

"Which meant a lot of them walked," Elliot interjected gravely. "Most of them didn't, but we're still talking about a dump truck full of perps – people with a grudge."

"Anything at the crime scene to indicate she might've know the killer?" Cragen asked, then spotted a small figure behind the pair of detectives. "Hello, Kathy," he said with a small smile. Elliot and Olivia whipped their heads around – Olivia in curious surprise, Elliot in concern.

"What's wrong, Kathy?" Elliot asked, worried about the kids.

"Oh, nothing," Kathy assured him. "Can we talk privately?"

Elliot quickly led her to an interrogation room. Olivia had observed the whole situation, wide-eyed. So that was Kathy. She was certainly not what she had pictured. In Olivia's head, Kathy was a supermodel – she was married to Elliot, after all, and she had thought Elliot the type to have a trophy wife back in Queens. But in reality, Kathy looked like your run-of-the-mill nurse, mother, and wife.

For some reason, Olivia was oddly relieved by this.

* * *

Elliot closed the door to the interrogation room and turned to face his wife. "What's up, Kath?"

"So that's Olivia, huh?" Kathy asked, point-blank.

Elliot was caught off-guard with this question. "Yeah," he said. "That's Olivia."

"She's pretty," Kathy said, nonchalant.

Elliot felt like he was falling into a trap. "She's alright," he said cautiously. "Is that why you came down here?"

"Oh, no," Kathy said quickly. "I came down here to remind you that you have to be home tonight. Kathleen's in that play, remember? And I'm making dinner. So don't be late."

"I'll be there," Elliot said, but Kathy didn't move. She seemed lost in thought. "Kathy?"

"She seems so..._je ne sais quoi," _Kathy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Olivia. She seems mysterious. And fierce. Is she fierce?"

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked, honestly concerned for his wife's mental state.

"I don't know. She seems to make you smile. What kind of girl is she?"

"She's...independent," Elliot said. "She takes care of herself."

"She seems so downtown, and funky, and sassy," Kathy mused.

"Kathy," Elliot said, moving closer and rubbing his hand down her arm. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you, okay? I'll be home in a few hours."

Kathy smiled. "Okay." She placed a small kiss on his lips before leaving the unit.

* * *

Elliot walked back out of interrogation to find a takeout box on his desk. "Jeffries went and got it for us," Olivia explained from her desk.

"Ah," Elliot said as he sat down at his desk to eat the food. The pair sat quietly, munching on their sandwiches for a few minutes before Olivia broke the silence.

"So that's Kathy, huh?"

Elliot laughed at the irony. "Yeah, that's Kathy."

"She seems...nice," Olivia said.

"Nice?" Elliot inquired.

"Yeah. You know. I bet she's a good mom."

"She's a great mom," Elliot confirmed. Olivia looked back down at her food with a concerned expression. "You okay, Liv?"

Olivia's head shot up, as if she'd forgotten Elliot was sitting right across from her. "What?" She shook her head subtly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"What kind of girl is she? Kathy, I mean?" Olivia asked out of the blue.

"Sweet," Elliot said, trying to ignore the weirdness of the situation. "You know. She does everything she can, and more. We've got four kids, you know, and in the city it's not so easy."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "I wonder sometimes, you know, if she even likes me."

Elliot chuckled. "She doesn't know you. She just...didn't sign the permission slip for any new lady friends, if you know what I mean."

"Oh right. The jealous thing you were talking about."

"Exactly."

The two detectives chewed in silence for a few seconds.

"Are you going to eat that pickle?" Olivia asked. Elliot handed the pickle to her over the desks.

* * *

A/N: Please review! It makes me happy inside :) Also, if you have a request for a song, I'll totally try to work it in. I'm totally open to suggestions.


	5. 6 Months

Disclaimer: Things I Own - five pairs of Nikes, a purple leotard, and a Gryffindor scarf. Things I Don't Own - Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and Law and Order: SVU.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. A lot of responsibilities caught up to me at once - school starts up again Monday. I'll try to update at least once a week. The AU really starts to take off in this chapter. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 5 – 6 Months

"Six whole months without a partner change," Munch mused, walking from the coffee machine back to his desk. "You must be pretty proud of yourself, Stabler."

"Yeah, yeah," Elliot groused, unamused.

Olivia chucked. "Dude, how often did you switch partners before?"

"No specific amount of time," Elliot clarified, looking at her over their adjoined desks. "Whenever they annoyed me."

"I annoy you all the time," Olivia pointed out skeptically.

"Not really," Elliot assured with a small smile. "Not enough to get rid of you."

"Gee, El, I'm honored."

"As you should be."

* * *

Olivia rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her paperwork. Elliot let his eyes linger for a few more moments before looking back at his desk, trying – and failing – to hide his smile. He felt like a little kid with his first crush. He had made it six months – six _entire_ months – with Olivia as his partner. That had to mean something, right? Months going strong now, and still no goodbye. They were meant to be partners, meant for no one but each other. Elliot was still trying to convince himself that the chemistry he felt between them was strictly platonic. He wasn't doing a very good job of that.

Elliot walked into the dining room of his Queens home. His whole family was already enjoying dinner. Kathy looked up at him quickly and disapprovingly before she simply returned to her dinner without a word. Elliot sighed and sat at his usual seat at the table. "Hey," he addressed his family, "sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

Elliot's children quickly included him in the conversation, but Kathy was conspicuously quiet. When the meal ended, the kids drifted off to their rooms while Kathy and Elliot headed to the kitchen to clean up. "What's going on, Kath?" Elliot asked, confused as to why Kathy wouldn't speak to him. "I know I was late, but it's not like I-"

"Why were you late?" Kathy interrupted.

"I had to take Olivia home," he explained.

"No you didn't," Kathy scoffed. "You wanted to."

"I don't like her taking the subway at night."

"You wanted to spend more time with her," Kathy countered.

"What's the real problem here, Kath?" Elliot cut to the chase.

Kathy stopped washing the dishes and turned to face him. "The real problem is that you're spending more time with your precious partner Olivia than you are with your own family."

"That's not true."

"It's completely true."

Elliot huffed in frustration. "What do you want me to do?"

Kathy took a step toward Elliot and crossed her arms, lowering her voice so he had to listen close. "I want you to remember that you have a wife and a family at home, and stop acting like a lovestruck teenager."

"Kathy," Elliot began, but Kathy just shook her head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Elliot to think about what he really wanted.

* * *

Olivia was licking chocolate ice cream off her spoon when her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to check the caller ID. "Benson."

"Olivia." It was Elliot.

"Let's see," Olivia said. "Either we've caught a case, or you just fought with Kathy. And by your tone, I'm guessing the latter."

"You know me too well," Elliot said with a dark laugh.

"Maybe," Olivia said. "What was it about this time?"

"You."

Olivia was shocked. Elliot and his wife were fighting about _her_? "What about me?"

"She thinks I'm spending too much time with you," he explained.

"We work together," Olivia said, as if Kathy's point was invalid.

"I know that. She's talking about outside of work."

Olivia didn't know what to say. "Well, I guess I understand that. I mean, our relationship is a bit more than just professional. Maybe we should cool it with the friendly stuff. Not that I don't want to be your friend, you know, you're the best friend I have, but maybe we should just keep it at the precinct, you know what I'm saying?"

She was babbling. Elliot stopped her. "I don't want to."

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to keep it professional." Elliot lowered his voice farther. He was standing on his front stoop, but he was still paranoid that Kathy would hear his conversation. "You're my best friend, too. I want to be able to spend time with you outside of work."

"Elliot, I don't want to be the rift in your marriage."

Elliot sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. Hey, what are you doing now?"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, let's see. I'm young, and I'm available, and it's a Friday night. So, logically, I have a date with the Lifetime Movie Network."

Elliot laughed. "No you don't. You have a date with me. Have you eaten?"

"Does ice cream count?"

"I'll bring Chinese. I'll be there soon."

"Okay. Hey, Elliot?" Olivia said, catching him before he hung up the phone.

"Yeah, Liv?"

"Don't lie to Kathy about where you're going. I'm not going to be a part of that."

Elliot sighed, resigned. "Yeah, alright."

"I'm serious. Don't come over if it's going to be a problem," she warned.

"I'm coming," Elliot said sternly. "I'll see you in a little while." He hung up the phone and sighed, turning to go inside and tell Kathy the truth about his plans tonight.

"Kath?" he called into the house.

"Bedroom," she called. He followed her voice into their bedroom. Kathy was wrapped in a white, fluffy towel, about to step into the shower. "Care to join me?" she asked with a smile.

Elliot tightly smiled back. "Uh, no, actually," he said. "I'm...actually going to head to Manhattan."

Kathy face fell. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Elliot didn't want to lie. "Because she's my friend."

Kathy scoffed. "That's bull, Elliot."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. If you want to go spend time with your girlfriend instead of your wife-"

"Come on, Kathy," Elliot reasoned. "You know she's not my girlfriend."

"If you want to go spend time with _her_ and not _me_," Kathy clarified, "don't come back home tonight."

Elliot sighed, and considered it for a moment. He knew Olivia said not to come over if it was going to be a problem. He decided he didn't care. "Well, goodnight, then, Kathy," he said, walking back downstairs, grabbing his coat and wallet, and heading out the door.

* * *

Elliot was carrying two paper bags full of Chinese food when Olivia opened the door to him. "There's only two of us, dude," she said as he walked into her kitchen to put the food down.

"I wanted to get a variety," Elliot said, pulling out the takeout containers. He seemed very cheerful. Too cheerful. Olivia was suspicious.

"What did Kathy say when you told her you were coming here?" she asked. Elliot hesitated. "Elliot, are you in trouble?"

He chuckled nervously. "So much trouble."

"I told you not to come over if it was going to cause a rift."

"Olivia..." Elliot was so close to confessing that he honestly didn't care if he was in trouble. He was starting to admit to himself that he was falling out of love with his wife. "It's fine," he said, avoiding the topic.

"Go home, Elliot. Fix what you did."

"I can't go home," he admitted.

"And why not?"

He smiled, knowing he was caught. "Because she told me that if I came to see you, I wasn't to come home tonight."

"Elliot..."

"I know, Liv," he sighed. "You don't want to be the cause of my marital problems. I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't want to talk about it. I want to hang out and talk with my best friend while eating Chinese food."

"You're not seventeen anymore, Elliot," Olivia reminded him. "You can't just avoid your problems. What are you going to do to fix this?"

"You know what?" Elliot asked, picking up two containers of food and walking back to the living room. "I don't know that I'm going to do anything."

Olivia followed him with more food and looked at him, confused. "Pardon?"

"I don't know that I'm going to do anything." He sat down on the couch and dug into his chicken fried rice with some chopsticks.

Olivia kept standing. "You're not going to fix your marriage."

"Nah."

"Elliot, what's gotten into your head? You were happy!"

"I thought I was happy, Liv. I got married when I was eighteen years old. I thought I was happy because I didn't know any better. But now I'm starting to think I didn't get to live my life to its full potential."

"So you're going to ruin the best thing in your life so you can 'live your life' to the fullest?" Olivia said, skeptical.

"Olivia," Elliot said, "my marriage is not the best thing in my life."

Olivia was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Elliot shook his head. "Eat your eggroll, Olivia."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think, eh? Let me know! And keep requesting songs. If you've already suggested one, I'm already trying to fit it in. Thanks friends!


	6. Delirious

Disclaimer: Things I Own - an electronic dart board, a puppy statue, and a peacoat. Things I Don't Own - Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, and Law and Order: SVU.

A/N: This one's for 4eva. The song is Delirious by the Vistoso Bosses. And heads up...the sexytimes begin in this chapter. It's not graphic, though. Just suggestive. Also, it's recently come to my knowledge that Elliot and Kathy got married when he was 20, not 18. Ah, well. This is AU anyway.

Also, in my head, Olivia's about 28, and Elliot's about 32. Does that match the story? Who knows. Enjoy and review, please!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Delirious

"I won't just sit here and 'eat my egg roll,' Elliot," Olivia said. "What does that mean, your marriage isn't the most important thing to you?"

Elliot pushed himself off Olivia's couch and began to pace around the living room. He hadn't been prepared to admit this yet; in fact, he probably didn't ever plan on being prepared to admit this. "Liv, I think...no, forget it."

"Elliot James Stabler, you tell me what's going on in that ridiculous head of yours," Olivia warned.

Elliot sighed. "I think I have feelings for someone else."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Are you for real?"

Elliot chuckled darkly. "I'm so for real."

Olivia stood and stopped Elliot's pacing. "You're kidding. Do I know her?"

"I should hope so," Elliot said.

Olivia didn't want to press it too far, so she switched tracks. "Is she really worth losing your wife?"

"Honestly?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded once. "The way I feel for this woman is three times everything I've ever felt for Kathy, combined. Kathy was a convenience. She was there, we were young. It seemed like the right choice. But I realize now that it wasn't. I want more than what she's been able to give me...I want to feel the way I feel for this woman for the rest of my life. I can't do that if I'm with Kathy."

Olivia was stunned. How had she not noticed Elliot falling for another woman? If she knew her, she had to be a cop too. She racked her brain. "It is Jeffries?" she asked.

Elliot burst out laughing. "Not even close." His expression sobered, and he took a miniscule step toward Olivia. "She's much more beautiful than Jeffries."

"Who, then?" Olivia asked, and before Elliot could stop himself, his lips were on Olivia's. Olivia gasped and stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"Olivia," Elliot whispered, grabbing her head and holding it still so she would look at him and listen. "You start to smile, and I do the same. When you look at me, my voice catches and my heart skips a beat. I think about you constantly. You make me delirious."

Olivia could not comprehend this. "It's just our proximity," Olivia rationed. "You're unhappy, and I'm right there as an outlet-"

"No, Olivia," Elliot insisted, keeping his grip on her head and placing his forehead against hers. "I know we were meant to work together, because this is more than friendship...it's always been more than friendship for me. Since day one, in Cragen's office."

Olivia just looked into his eyes for a few moments. In them, she saw his emotions clear as day. There was passion and sincerity in his eyes. The apparent truth in his words overwhelmed her, and she crashed her lips onto his.

The Chinese food lay forgotten on the floor as the pair of detectives slowly inched their way toward Olivia's bedroom. As they reached the threshold, Elliot broke away from Olivia, panting, and whispered, "Is this okay?"

"I hope so," Olivia answered bluntly, and the delirious pair pushed through the bedroom door.

* * *

Olivia blinked hard at the sunlight pouring through her bedroom window. She felt a large mass pressed against her...and then realized that the large mass had its arms around her.

"Oh, _fuck_," she said, scooting up and sitting up in bed. "Oh, no. Oh, my God." She couldn't believe the decisions she had made last night. She couldn't believe she'd slept with a married man. Quickly, she got up from the bed and began dressing in the first scraps of clothes she found on the floor. Elliot stirred when she got up.

"Liv, baby?" he asked groggily.

She snapped her head up to look at him. The bed sheet was barely covering his naked bottom half. "What are we doing?" Olivia asked.

"What are you talking about, babe?"

"Stop calling me that. Oh, what the fuck did we do? Oh God, oh my God," Olivia babbled as she pulled her tee shirt over her head. She straightened up and took a deep breath, looking him in the eyes. "You're married," she said sternly.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot said. "I told you. I don't love Kathy, I love-"

"Don't," Olivia said, holding her hand up to stop him. "Don't even say it."

"Olivia," Elliot pleaded.

"We can't do this," Olivia said, beginning to pace around the room while wearing just her underwear and her tee shirt. While she was distracted, Elliot quickly located his boxers and pulled them on. "We can't, I don't do this kind of thing, this is bad, what did we-"

She was cut off by Elliot's lips. "I hate you," Olivia mumbled into his lips as her body molded into his.

He laughed and pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. "No you don't."

"I do, I really do."

"Olivia," he said, trying to calm her down. "Maybe this wasn't the best decision we've every made-"

"You think?"

He shushed her and continued. "It wasn't the best decision. But, Liv, it was great. Admit it."

Olivia couldn't help but crack a small smile. "I may have enjoyed myself."

"The noises you made last night suggest that you much more than 'enjoyed yourself'."

She shoved his shoulder lightly. "Really, though. What are we going to do about this? Are you just going to go home and say, 'Hey honey, I'm home,' and pretend you never cheated on your wife, and go to work, and we'll go to work, and pretend we never slept together, and just go on our merry ways?"

"Olivia, that's the last thing I want to do," Elliot admitted. Then he sighed. "I'm going to talk to Kathy today...and ask her for a divorce."

Olivia said nothing for a few long moments. After the long pause, she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?"

"For turning your life upside down."

"Olivia," Elliot said, his voice full of love, "I'm so glad you did."

* * *

A/N: Eh, eh? Clicky clicky the review button!


End file.
